The present invention relates to an apparatus for thermally hygrometrically processing air, particularly for classified environments and food preparing processes in general.
More specifically, the apparatus according to the present invention has been designed for application in all the food article industry fields such as meat, dairy, child and so on food articles, and also in other fields such as pharmaceutical, hospital, chemical, microelectronic, civil and nuclear applications.